Rayel Hellfire Succubus
"Your only hope is that you will all burn together!" # Rayel 100% to 50%: often uses DEMONPORTAL. # Galthaus 100% to 0%: Rayel replaces Galthaus for ENTRANCE and LOVEINFERNO, she often zaps a random spot to emit 5 to 8 heart missiles that deal 100 damage + 1 Seduction. often randomly applies 1 Seduction, can be taunted. # Rayel 50% to 0%: instead of DEMONPORTAL does fire dances to move and leave stickyflame for 6 seconds. Gains BEWITCH. Impleaders rarely spawn outside the arena, they have 50 life and summon 5 imps when they spawn then every 6 seconds. The first impleader spawns at start and doesn't instantly spawn imps. Impleaders spawn more often Imps often spawn on platforms outside the arena, they have 30 life and deal 100 : 150 melee damage, when hit or after 19 seconds they enter the arena, then every 6 seconds they pounce on a hero. Imps focus entranced heros and their attacks on them slow and give Rayel 2.5% energy. Seduction applied by love spells stacks 3 times and wears off over time. At full stacks (black heart) you are entranced and take 250% damage. Stickyflames left by some fire moves deal 160 damage/second, 40% slow then once out 'Burn '''for 240 damage over 6 seconds. Rayel Basic attack shoots a large piercing heart missile that deals 200 damage + 1 Seduction and gives Rayel 5% energy per entranced hero hit. if her target is entranced she instead shoots an unavoidable black heart that deals 500 damage, slows and spreads 3 black heart missiles from the target that deal 500 damage + 3 Seduction DEMONPORTAL Teleports away. SEDUCE Emits a barrage of heart missiles from Rayel that quickly accelerate and deal 100 damage + 1 Seduction. HEARTLESS Conjures a black love ring on top of a hero that rapidly expands, dealing 500 damage + 5 Seduction over 2.5 seconds, before exploding in 8 large black heart missiles that deal 500 damage + 3 Seduction. MOLTENRUSH Conjures a flame elemental that cuts the arena with a trail of stickyflame for 10 seconds. FIRETRAP ''Counter (1s cast) Conjures 11 fire mines randomly that last 7 seconds and explode on touch for 350 damage + Burn + knockback. They slowly move towards their center. LOVESONG Counter (4.5s channel) Apply 1 Seduction/second to 4 random heroes and deal 80 damage/second to all Seduced heroes. Upon completing spreads 3 black heart missiles from all Seduced heroes that deal 500 damage + 3 Seduction. ENTRANCE Dances and moves towards heroes for 8 seconds, deals 250 damage/second + 2 Seduction/second around her and gains 10% energy/second for each hero hit. BEWITCH Counter (1.5s cast) Emits a large amount of black heart missiles in a spinning fashion around Rayel for 3 seconds that quickly accelerate and deal 500 damage + 3 Seduction. IMMOLATE Requires lots of imps. Rayel attracts all imps to her and turns them into invulnerable flame kamikazes that crash on heroes for 750 damage each. Galthaus Melee basic attack is a quick punch for 100 damage. Ranged basic attack is a fast firebolt missile that deals 375 damage. PHASE Counter (.5s cast) Disappears for 2 seconds then reappears near a hero. MOLTENRUSH Counter (.75s cast) Dashes through the arena, warping on a corner. Deals 750 damage, knockbacks and leaves a trail of stickyflame for 5 seconds. MOLTENMAW Melts the ground in front of him for 1500 damage over 1 second and leaves stickyflames nearby for 5 seconds. INCINERATE Forms a small circle of fire around Galthaus that deals 200 damage/second, after 3 seconds releases it outwards as 10 fire missiles. Safe at melee range. FIRETRAP DEMONCALL Counter (2s cast) Summon a lot of imps from all corners. LOVEINFERNO # Rayel conjures an inner hearts ring, an outer fireballs circle and starts moving along with them, bouncing on walls. Hearts deal 375 damage + 3 Seduction and heavy knockback, flames deal 250 damage/second. # Stops after 8 seconds, hearts disappear and flames explode towards Rayel for 500 damage and leave a smaller stickyflame circle for 6 seconds. Rayel or Galthaus reappears inside it. Strategy: kill all imps and counter FIRETRAP right before. You have to follow her and stay in between hearts and flames, if you are not Entranced hearts are more dangerous than flames. You can just walk to the middle at the end. Category:Boss